1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for hanging clothes and, more particularly, is concerned with a multiple clothesline hanger holder device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to air dry clothing which is wet such as from a wash. Clotheslines are still widely used to dry garments in this way. An article of clothing may be hung directly on the clothesline but oftentimes marks will be left in the clothing. A preferred way is to employ a hanger to support the article of clothing which hanger is then hung directly on the clothesline.
Many clotheslines, however, are not taut and tend to sag or are otherwise flexible and thereby may cause hangers to slide laterally along the clothesline toward the center thereof which results in garments becoming clustered. Such grouping together of articles of clothing may inhibit the drying process. The movement of hangers occurs by the force of gravity toward the lowest point which is normally the center of the clothesline. Such movement may leave portions of the clothesline adjacent to its ends unusable.
A variety of devices have been developed over the years in an attempt to prevent movement of hangers along clotheslines and to thereby make the full length of a clothesline usable and to keep garments spaced from one another to enhance the drying process. Representative examples of these prior art devices and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,121 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,274 to Gustitus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,383 to Anderson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,691 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,865 to Zimmerli et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,204 to Dachinger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,235 to Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,809 to Saenger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,174 to Olson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,055 to Nohzuka. While these prior art devices appear to be satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed, none of them seem to provide an optimum solution for the problem at hand.
Consequently, a need still exists for a device which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.